1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device which detects movement of an operator's visual line on a display screen to change display of each parameter or the like, a display method, and a computer readable storage medium storing a display program of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various products ranging from various industrial products and facilities to plants. Various parameters are set to the products, respectively. In general, each parameter is changed in accordance with a use situation, an operation or the like of each product. An example of a parameter changing method is a method which can be accomplished by detecting movement of an operator's visual line. An example of the product to which the method is applied is an imaging device disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H08-122887.
The publication discloses a camera which is operable by inputting a visual line. The publication discloses that display of the present setting state concerning a photographing operation of the camera and display for change of the setting state are performed in a finder and that when a photographer's visual line position is detected, the setting state concerning the photographing operation of the camera which is displayed in the finder is changed in accordance with the photographer's visual line position.